rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battleship
Main Article: Events One morning a little boy appeared in the Manor. It has turned out that his name is Ali, and he lives where it's very hot and there's a lot of sand. Yes, the information is not much, but maybe a little later he will be able to tell us something else that will help us to know where he is from. Cavalryman Martha the Maid: Assemble the toy for the boy. He is waiting for it! It seems to be the only thing connecting him with his home. And he's so depressed about being away from his relatives! I think the boy has some secret. * Get 3 Copper Chain from Ali * Get 3 Leather Strap from Ali * Assemble the Cavalryman Martha the Maid: I'm sure the boy is hiding something from us. He has a secret, and it does not give him peace. Maybe he will share it with us when he sees the toy, which you have done for him? Ship Model Martha the Maid: I think it would be better if you listen to Ali personally and make a model ship. The boy will help us understand what exactly is hidden in the desert and how it has appeared there. The mystery of the Bedouin can be unraveled! * Get 3 Charcoal from Ali * Get 3 Slate Drawing from Ali * Assemble the Ship Model Martha the Maid: The boy says that's exactly what he saw in the desert in the cursed place where the people of his tribe aren't allowed to go. A ship! A battle ship in the desert! How is this possible? Technological Object Melissa: Ali has got two objects which he picked up near Stormbreaker. We will need them to understand what cargo was on the battleship. I suspect that the secret weapon aboard the ship could create portals! It is time to solve this mystery. * Get 3 Sintered Sand from Ali * Get 3 Shining Crystal from Ali * Assemble the Technological Object Melissa: So far we haven't learned much: the secret ship was carrying a secret cargo. Hiding from the enemy, Stormbreaker went into the river. But how did the ship end up in the desert, in the place which the Bedouin people began to call cursed? Let's try to find the answer. And Ali will help us in this. A Secret Weapon Melissa: As I have supposed the secret weapon of Stormbreaker created uncontrollable portals. No one understood how it worked, experiments had just begun. But everyone who worked with that weapon was wearing magical talismans. There were a lot of them aboard Stormbreaker. * Get 35 Pendant-Container from Ali Melissa: These pendants were worn by all the crew of Stormbreaker. They believed that the magic protected them from influence of the strange weapon. But look this is not just a pendant. There was something inside it. Dubious Protection Melissa: I can't say whether the sailors' talismans have any power. To make some conclusions, we need to know what was inside the pendant-container. * Get 35 Bag of Magic from Ali at your neighbors' places Melissa: The sailors of Stormbreaker put such a bag inside their pendants. No wonder sailors are very superstitious. It is strange that scientists studying the new weapon also wore such talismans. The Way Home Melissa: Apparently, Ali came under the action of the secret weapon of the battleship lost in the sands. It is good that he also had a protective talisman. Otherwise, the boy might not have been with us. Ali can go back if we return his talisman. * Get 3 Strong Thread from Ali * Get 3 Albatross's Feather from Ali * Assemble the Sailor's Talisman Melissa:I have understood how the ship ended up in the desert! The captain used the secret weapon so that the enemies could not capture Stormbreaker. As the result, a portal appeared, and the ship ended up in the sands. We can copy its way. Justified Fear Martha the Maid: I have prepared Ali for the road, given him some pies to eat on the way home. But the boy is afraid to go back. he says that the cursed place is guarded by a huge hungry beast. And it won't eat its fill with the pies. * Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Andrian. * Explore the Sanded-Up Ship. Martha the Maid: Tell the boy that he may now not be afraid of the dragon. However, Ali is scared by the place where the sanded-up ship is. The boy's tribe thinks this place is cursed. Reward: Antique Safe The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 50 * : 15 *Energy: 5 *Charges: 10 randoms *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 15 , 10 *Expedition items: 10 , 10 , 20 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *8 Paranormal Traps *Trophy: Meeting in the Desert *1 Pouch of Pearls (250) * : 30.000 * : 10,000